Zanpakutou
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Zanpakuto. Their abilities and shape are a reflection of their wielder’s soul. As their relationship grows, and the shinigami learn their katana’s name, they are able to utilize an even greater power. Listen to this ancient tale, of the Zanpakutou...
1. Ryujjin Jakka

**Zanpakuto... Their abilities and shape are usually a reflection of their wielder's soul. As their relationship grows, and the shinigami learn their katana's name, they are able to utilize an even greater power.**

Fire. Fire and a heat so intense, so mighty, so overwhelming, it threatened to melt the very skin from his bones. The boy opened his eyes to the voice that called him, and saw nothing but fire, felt nothing but heat. The plain had been charred black, most likely by the many volcanoes spewing lava into the distance.

A sudden explosion jolted him out of his thoughts. He glanced around, grey eyes filled with amazement. One volcano, larger then the others, continued to spew out lava, creating a molten river that flowed into the far-off sea on the horizon. Lava burst out the top, accompanied by large black boulders. The rocks hit the ground with such an impact, they formed craters in the ground, some as deep as the Sokyoku was tall. To a normal person, this all would have been very frightening, of course, and that person might even get a heart attack. But this was all very normal to the youth , and that was why he was feeling awed as the ash spewed into the sky, blotting out the crimson sun.

Then, _he_ appeared.

A tall, bearded man, his body ropey and muscular, crisscrossed with many battle scars, his very flesh aglow with the obsidian flames of this world and the next. He waded out of the lava, the molten liquid dripping from his lean shoulders as he exited the bath. Despite witnessing this sight many times before, the youth felt his pride cowed somewhat. How could any man bathe in lava and emerged unscathed?

Apparently _he_ could.

**"Boy."** When he approached, the charred earth trembled, turning to flames beneath his feet, and when he spoke, the sky, the very heavens themselves quaked with fear. **"Do you know who I am?"**

The youth nodded wordlessly, all sense of speech escaping his numb lips. It was the reason he'd been brought here, dragged from his dreams and into wakefulness, then into his dreams once again as if he'd been summoned here.

"You are....my zanpakutou?"

Zanpakutou. The word in of itself held deep meaning. Only a handful of these mythical swords actually existed here in the Sereitei, and their owners...well, they weren't exactly tactful with them. But he'd seen what a zanpakutou could do, and the amazing powers they commanded. With one of these legendary blades, supposedly born from the wielders soul, he'd finally accomplish his lifelong ambition.

**_"Your _Zanpakutou?"**

Or so he thought, for the man apparently had other plans.

**"Your Zanapkutou? YOUR ZANPAKUTOU?!"**Ruby red eyes suddenly flared a white hot blue white, the circle of flames blazing impossibly brighter with every word. Abruptly, the once genteel tone of the man turned harsh, his very presence threatening to consume the human who dared to trespass on this, the most sacred of grounds. **_"Impudent pup!_What in Kami's name makes you think I BELONG to you?! I could kill you an instant if I so chose!"**

The youth flinched, expecting to die, right then and there. Then, just as the burning, ruby red eyes filled his vision, theY softened a tad, the bluish white inferno cooling itself to a soft, smoldering amber. After the boy realized he was NOT going to die, only then did he dare to peep one eye open.

"**Indeed I am." **The man huffed, a small jet of flame escaping his thin lips.** "I have waited for one hundred years to hear you say these words, and a hundred more to ascertain your bravery. I am pleased to see I was not mistaken"**

He stood stone still, still trying to absorb it all, take it all in. All that, all those fireworks and the unbearably hot flames, was all just a test? All of it, even the threat yo kill him He'd nearly wet himself!

**"Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Look at me when I am speaking to you."**

The youth stiffened slightly, feeling as if he were being addressed by Father. He reprimanded himself for this immediately. Father was dead, he and Mother had been killed by that hollow. Unbidden, a silent tear rolled down his cheek, creating a thin whisp of steam as it touched the earth.

**"You still miss your parents."**When the god like entity placed one blazing hand upon the lad's shoulder, Yamamoto was surprised to feel only the faintest tinge of coldness, in this otherwise scorching world. Still, he sniffled silently, remembering how they'd died right before his eyes.

If he'd had power, he could have done something. If he had power, he could protect his friends, instead or run away whenever danger and evil reared their ugly, deformed heads.

**"That dream. That dream of yours, Genryusai."** The man intoned solemnly, gently breaking the youth away from the saddened flashback. **"Tell me of it once more. Tell me of your grand ambition."**

The words spilled from Yamamoto's lips before he could stop himself. His dream, to create an academy, to make the Sereitei a better place, to do so many things to restore the peace, to create absolute order in this lawless world.

**"It sounds as though you've rehearsed this. Perhaps you were waiting for a chance like this to happen?"**

"It's doubtful." the boy sighed. "I can't accomplish it, not by myself at least. Everyone thinks I'm crazy."

**"Your reasons are strong, Genryusai." In fact, they're almost admirable. They are true reasons. And if you have so many of them, why are you refusing my offer? Wouldn't you want to make your dream a reality?"**

"But how?"

**"How?" **A rare smile pulled at the lips of the aged man, barely noticeable through his blazing red beard. "**How, you ask? Tell me my boy, do you not yet know of my name?"**

Silvery irises widened.

"Your name...is...

In the real word, Yamamoto's lips moved, mouthing one phrase. He had no way of knowing that this sentence would change his life forever, he just did what his instinct told him to do. Speak, Yamamoto, speak my name, declare my command, and take your place in history.

"B_anshō issai kaijin to nase. (Reduce all creation to ash)_

"Ryujjin Jakka/**Ryujjin Jakka."** The boy and the man breathed as one. Summoned by the phrase, a sword _roared_ into existence, its purple bound hilt and oval guard brandishing a blade of the purest fire. Unable to tolerate the smothering heat, the hut caved in around them, little more than a pile of smoldering ashes.

Startled by the destruction, several passerby, including a young girl with braided black hair and violet eyes, stopped to stare at the supposed village idiot, and the mighty flaming sword he desperately clutched in both hands, as well as the disintegrated abode he'd once occupied.

"Genryusai?" The aforementioned girl dropped her breadbasket and gaped openly at the sword in Yamamoto's hand, awed into silence, along with the rest of rukongai. "Is that...what I think it is? Is that..."

"Uh...uh..um...Yamamoto sweatdropped, his cheeks flushing red, darker than Ryujjin Jakka's beard, as he realized he had nowhere to hide, AND that he'd just singlehandely burned down his house. Well, now they'd _really_ think he was crazy!

"Erm...yes, Retsu?"

Ryujjin Jakka laughed merrily.

**They live and die together with their shinigami. They are zanpakuto. **

**Read? Review? Like? Anways, after watching the zanapkutou arc, I got cleverly curious during work the other day, and began to wonder. How the devil did Yamamoto and co. MEET their zanpakutou? And that was when this fic was born. Naturally the first division is...well, first, and we'll go down the line from there. Hey, I might even go into work on the vizards and arrancar after all this. B.T.W. Lemme know if any of uz think I should make these into actual stories.**

**Next up: Chojiro Sasakibe.**


	2. Gonryomaru

**Zanpakuto... Their abilities and shape are usually a reflection of their wielder's soul. As their relationship grows, and the shinigami learn their katana's name, they are able to utilize an even greater power.**

"Sugoi....

A clear pool shimmered, the water rippling as the fish beneath it swam. The setting sun lit upon it, giving it a dark purplish color. The sand surrounding it lifted in the wind, swirling around the large rocks nestled along the shoreline. Once the wind had calmed down, and the sand fell back to the ground, the pool began moving again. There would be the occasional splash as a large fish slapped its tail on the surface, or a screech from a hawk as it swooped down from the mountains to capture its dinner. The hawk did, after all, have a large selection of aquatic creatures to choose from, such as fish, frogs, turtles, or even the occasional crab or lobster.

He looked around, awed by its beauty. Then he remembered the reason why'd he come here, why'd he'd deliberately allowed himself to be attacked, and beaten half to death, by a hollow. He didn't have the time to admire the scenery. Genryusai had a zanpakutou. Just like that, the little twerp had a sword that made hell itself look like winter. No one had a sword like that, and he'd better damn well find out if he could get his hands on one of his own.

He still thought back on the event with amazement. Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, the most idealistic, and yet unassuming boy in all of the Rukongai, had summarily burned down his house, and become the talk of the town, all within twenty four hours of said incident.

Sasakibe, however, seethed at the prospect. He'd always considered the silvery haired teen nothing more than the average class clown, the village idiot. Now, he had a flaming sword, and WHAMMO! He was mister popularity.

It was ridiculous, absurd! How could someone like _Genryusai _be like that?! The only thing unique about Yamamoto before this fiasco, had been his unruly mop of unnaturally bright red hair and his penchant for losing the ability to speak whenever he was around Unohana Retsu.

Retsu of course, had taken this strange turn of events in stride, just as she always had. She'd always been so kind to Yamamoto, and now, her attention was even further fixated upon the redhead, much to Chojiro's dismay.

After promising the still somewhat singed Genryusai he could stay at her place, she'd proceeded to dig out a positively ancient set of manuscripts and texts passed down through her family for generations upon generations. They documented the existence of a handful of mighty beings known as Shinigami, Death Gods, that once maintained the balance between this world and the next. Yamamoto's eyes had lit up then, and he'd come alive with ideas and theories as they poured over the dried parchment.

Kidō.

Hakuda.

Hohō.

Zanjutsu.

If this kept up, Yamamoto's ambition was well on its way to becoming reality. With those documents, he'd be well on his way to making the world a better, more equal, place.

Not if Chojiro Sasakibe had anything to say about it. In his mind, Genryusai was nothing more than a nuisance, a pathetic piece of trash who only wanted to change things to make up for his _own_ miserable upbringings, following his family's expulsion from the four noble houses.

No one knew anything about them, other than that they lived in a better place called the Soul Society, and that place was walled off by a thick gate that slammed down whenever you tried to approach. No one had dared to approach it after a young girl was incerated by a bolt of white light. But just yesterday, he'd overheard Yamamoto discussing his desire to actually _approach_ the gate!

Initially, Chojiro was content to let Genryusai get himself fried. Be rid of the one who obviously had a crush on _his_ Unohanna, AND that foul infenral flaming sword of his! It would kill two birds with one stone! It was all he could do not to smile with glee, but then, oh then, Kami just _had_ to spoil the moment for him. Retsu declared she would go as well, and the blood all but froze in his veins.

Unable to dissuade her otherwise, he had only looked on numbly as they approached the gate. As before, the wall slammed into place, barring their path. Yamamoto, coward that he was, had wanted to turn back then, but Retsu, stubborn girl that she was, dragged him forward.

No bolt of light had been forthcoming, both to his relief and dismay. Instead, the gate _opened_ for them. Moments later, a young female, obviously a noble by her attire, emerged. He remembered all too well the awe that had welled up inside him.

This girl was Yoruichi Shihoin, princess of the Shihoin family. He only knew her because she'd come to the Rukongai once or twice, but her reputation was everywhere. So what was she doing, speaking to _him?!_ At the time, he'd been too far away to listen in on their conversation, but the conversation evidently became heated, for he'd watched Yoruichi take a step back in surprise when Yamamoto angrily swiped at her with the still sheathed form of his sword, probably in retaliation for something that she'd said. Moments later, when the infamous girl with violet hair went back inside the gate and it slammed shut behind her, Chojiro knew it had gone too well for _his_ liking.

He could not allow this! If this continued, Yamamoto might actually be allowed inside the gate!

Chojiro, even though he was not a noble was perfectly content with his status. He had to work to find food, and thusly, his hunting skills were next to none, not to mention that even the adults looked up to him and his abilties.

But if Yamamoto had his way, everything in this world would be turned topsy turvy, and order, not to mention his popularity, would most certainly be lost forever! As an individual who valued order, and being respected, above all else, Yamamoto was a serious threat, his enemy, and an enemy to all of society! And as _his _enemy, Chojiro needed a damn good zanpakutou to beat that flaming sword of his into the ground! Reaffirmed in his purpose, Chojiro cleared his throat loudly, and began to glance around.

"Zanpakutou! I _demand_ you come out and reveal yourself to me this instant!"

Silence, broken only by the occasional sound of the evening. Apparently, the spirit wasn't going to make it easy for him. Slowly, his gaze swept about the wilderness, his burning golden gaze searching for anything that might, or might not belong around here. He didn't know which.

_'Alright, zanpakutou...where the devil are you...If you won't come to me, then I'll just have to-_

He paused, suddenly.

Wait. What did a zanpakutou even LOOK like? What was it _supposed_ to look like? Was it a humanoid creature, or a beast? Perhaps a talking sword? Maybe a tree? One of the creatures in the pond? More absurd thoughts filled his mind until he growled and clawed at his hair in a vain effort to banish them. Confound it all! He knew next to nothing about zanpakutou, and what little he did know, did not include their appearance!

"Curse you, Genryusai!" His enraged, desperate voice filled the fading daylight, sending the birds sqwuaking from their trees and into the approaching night. "Curse you and your damned zanpakutou!"

Plop.

"Eh?" Startled, he glanced down.

Underneath the watery pond upon who's bank he stood, one particular sea animal now swam about. The herring's tail moved side-to-side as it zoomed around, careless and free, no troubles at all. Its scales gave out a radiant gleam as the sun's rays touched them, letting the fish glow briefly until it zipped into the shadows. It continued this game, swimming in and out of the sun's reach, until it noticed Sasakibe, who warily stared back at it.

"What? What're you staring at?"

"OI!" Then he almost pissed himself, yelping in surprise as the fish found a long pike thrust through its body. His shout echoed for miles around, and within seconds, the pike flew back into the glades.

Saying that the action hadn't startled the youth would be a lie. He'd _more_ than jumped a little, hand instinctively reaching out to defend himself, but then he relaxed, if only slightly. The voice had come from a _man_, who was now revealing himself in the light of a fire that hadn't been there a second ago. He was fairly tall, with an eastern look about him, a pike, and a box, tied to his back. Sasakibe debated on whether to 'judge a book by its cover', and then decided against it.

_"Hello!"_ The man called out cheerfully. He picked up the third fish, apparently he'd been spearing them for dinner, and held it out. _"It's nice to see another face that doesn't belong to an animal. Do you want this? You look pretty hungry. Don't worry about it, I've still got two more just waiting to be cooked."_

Sasakibe stared at him for a few moments, but the stranger didn't waver. He just kept the smile on his face, and didn't drop the fish. Finally, he took the fish and sat down, muttering a thank you.

_"No problem,"_ The man leaned back and ate another bite._ "So what's your name, stranger? I'm Gonryomaru."_

Sasakibe nearly choked on his fish and fell of the log. When the man introduced himself, he'd felt a brief surge of power jolting through his body, screaming that this man was not ordinary.

_'Gonryomaru...this...is he... yes it has to be him!'_

This was a good sign, he'd recognized the name right away, he'd even heard it the first time. Chojiro didn't know much about zanpakutou, but he'd read somewhere that being able to hear the name of your zanpakutou, was extremely difficult, and nigh impossible. He was one step closer to toppling Genryusai from his pedestal.

"Y-Yes, I know." Sasakibe liead before delicately nibbling his fish. He licked his lips, as if savoring the flavor, and then took a small bite. Once he'd swallowed, he said, "My name is Chojiro, and I have come with an offer for you Gonryomaru."

Gonryomaru finished off his portion and wiped his mouth with his arm. He grabbed another fish, deciding he was still hungry, and skewered it and placed it by the fire._ "An offer? Well, that certainly sounds interesting. What kind of offer?"_

"Be my zanpakutou."

Laughter filled the air.

_"You've got spunk."_ Gonryomaru smiled around another mouthful of fish._ "I like that. But what makes you think I'll just pack up shop and leave with you? I quite like it here."_

"But you're my zanpakutou! You have to do what I say!"

_"Not yet I'm not. I have the right to refuse you my powers at any time, before the contract is made."_

"But-!"

_"Explain yourself. Tell me the reason you want a zanpakutou so badly." _His voice took on an almost angry tone, though he couldn't quite tell in the dim light of the campfire._ "You never cared about owning one before today, so why the sudden peak of interest? It's about Yamamot's Ryujjin Jakka, isn't it?"_

"..." Silence, was Sasakibe's answer, for he hung his head in shame, trying to figure out why this man enjoyed irking him so. Gonryomaru waited for a moment longer, before the smile left his face, replaced by a solemn frown. Apparently, he was not pleased.

_"No answer? Too bad then. You'll have to leave."_

"Please wait!" Immediately, Sasakibe's head snapped back up. "You misunderstand my intentions." It was difficult for Chojiro to control his temper, and he knew this was his weakness, but he must not, could not, would not, lose his temper here. "I do not want your power for my own sake, rather... for another's."

_"Oh?"_ Gonryomaru sat back down and arched an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly as the grin returned en masse. _"And who might this other be, as if I don't already know?"_

"?!"

_"Don't be surprised."_ Gonryomaru waved a hand dismissively. "_I've been with you long enought to know you like the back of my hand. Still, I want the satisfaction of you admitting it out loud."_

_"Never!"_

_"Then leave."_ Gonryomaru answered cheerfully. _"You already know in your heart that my power won't come without a cost. Besides, you'll learn the hard away that Yamamoto is well above you right now. You'd need at least a decade to catch up with him."_

"F-Fine alright...I'll say it." Chojiro could feel his face flushing red as he endeavored to explain himself to the spirit. "I need your power, I need your power to prove myself to someone...

_"A girl?"_ The grin never left Gonryomaru's face. _"Might it be...Unohanna Retsu?"_

"Yes." Chojiro's reply came without hesitation this time. "That is my reason. Now will you come?"

Gonryomaru didn't bother to hesitate either, he was already packing his things back into his box. He closed the box and slipped it onto his back before he realized his body had pretty much decided for him. Well, if he was honest with himself, he _did_ want to see this thing through. Blowing out a long, deep breath, Gonryomaru stood up, grabbing his pike as he did so, and extending his hand.

_"Alright then, that's reason enough for me. Take my hand. You're going to bleed to death soon if I don't do something about your wounds."_

--

Chojiro's eyes popped open, the irises glowing a wicked indigo. He gasped loudlyy as he seemingly came back to life, his wounds healing themselves with intense reaitsu that now coursed through his veins and skin. The blade appeared in his left hand with a clap of thunder. A seemingly average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle. But this was no mere katana, no simple piece of tin attached to a guard and hilt...

"At last." He grinned, enthralled by the power that roared through his body. "It's mine!"

Violet white parks danced from the edge of the zanpakutou, _his_ zanpakutou, giving light to the otherwise abysmal darkness, to the hollow that stared at the soul cutting sword with a mixture of loathing and fear. Yes, it was his, all his! The power to take back what was his and counter that of Genryusai's flame!

_"__"Ugate (Bite) _He roared, raising his sword to the sky, tip pointing to the heavens above. _"Gonyromaru!"_

The sword's blade flashed, and another clap of thunder filled the air as the katana morphed into a rapier. The Hollow paused, wondering what was about to happen. After a few moments, nothing else did. It sneered, laughing at the boy, and then proceeded to charge again when, quite suddenly and out of nowhere, it exploded. Just like that. Killed from an invisible strike, and blown to bits.

Chojiro smirked as the sparks left his blade, creating a saffron yellow sheathe at his side. "Incredible." He gazed at his sword in obvious pleasure, inspecting it to make sure no dents or anything was on it. "Nice work, Gonryomaru. We make a great team, don't we?"

_Not bad, not bad. But you need to work on your form a bit more. Its not very awe-inspiring if no one actually sees my lightning powers at work._

Chojiro nodded, swelling with pride. Now he'd show Retsu how wrong she was to trust that lowlife! He'd show them, he'd show them all! What good was fire, when divine judgement could strike it down from on high? Lightning was his weapon, as opposite to fire as he was to Yamamoto.

It was his power.

Sheathing his sword, a small, sinister smile began to grow across his lips. With this power, with this _speed_, he'd eventually stamp Yamamoto and his ideals back into the dust where they belonged. But not yet, of course. As he was now, Yamamoto would slaughter him. He'd wait till he had the power, till all could see, till Yamamoto was at the cusp of attaining his dreams, and then, THEN he would do the deed.

Unohanna would be so _proud_ of him on that day, he was so _certain_ of it!

_'Just wait, Genryusai...I will show you the error of your ways. I will not allow you to spread the seeds of chaos for much longer.'_

**They live and die together with their shinigami. They are zanpakuto. **

**OMG! So much feedback, so many reviews! I never thought any of you would actually LIKE this story, let alone review it! I'm glad that I could provide such a refreshing story and viewpoint for you all! Chojiro's a BAAAAAAD boy, ain't he? Funny how Yamamoto awakening his zanpakutou caused all this, ain't it?**

**Next up: Shihoin Yoruichi.**


	3. Fusenmi Megami

**Author's note: Hey! This is a new updated chapter. Yes, my name is xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, I am now the co writer for this story, I gladly thank Neon Zangetsu for letting me help him write this story along with him. So let's get going on this story. **

**Author's note.2, from Neonzangetsu: Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this chappy, and well, read and review!**

**--**

**Zanpaktou…their abilities and shape are usually the reflection of their wielder's soul. As their relationship grows, and the shinigami learn their katana's name, they are to utilize an even greater power. **

"Oh really huh, is that so?" Yoruichi asked as she watched the maid in front of her, to assist her bow and tell her the report of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai and how he had just gotten an object, or his fantasy of a zanpaktou.

"Yes, Yoruichi-Sama, and that is it." The maid informed as Yoruichi nodded and the maid left and Yoruichi kept on thinking. Was that boy insane? When she met him, she noticed there was something a little bit…wrong with the boy, but now he has a katana? Yoruichi shrugged as she fiddled with the clasp of her kimono a little longer, before giving it a sharp tug before turning on the water for the shower to start. Fresh hot water droplets started from the head and beat against the glass doors of the shower, obscuring her figure.

"Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, huh? He's a weird kid."

Immediately, she knew something was up. He wanted to enter the Sereitei, he actually wanted to speak with the Central Forty six, the ones who were pretty much the government in the Soul Society. That mean instant death wish in most cases, but with that sword of his, he'd probably at least take a few nobles, if not the entire court with him, should there be a battle.

"Huh."

After she dismissed the maids from her room, she climbed into her bed. Still pondering on what her maid had told her before the shower. She lied on her back and crossed her arms on top of her blankets and looked up at the ceiling, golden eyes flickering as she looked. She sighed as she tried to go to sleep, but it was completely useless. Sleep just wasn't on her side today. She looked up at the ceiling, as if it were a wondrous painting in her exquisite home and then that's when she saw it. The little flash of golden light, Yoruichi rubbed her eyes again and tried her best not to blink, there it was again. It flickered again before it set itself down right in front Yoruichi, beckoning her to come up. Yoruichi, frazzled sat straight up in bed before it started floating away. Yoruichi followed it.

It kept on leading to her doorway; it was wondrous, the great Yoruichi Shihoin following after a small orb of light? When it got to her door, it disappeared, leaving Yoruichi to open the door and Yoruichi widened her eyes as a yellow light engulfed her and she disappeared into the light.

Yoruichi opened her eyes to find herself in a golden room. She fluttered them open and sat up straight after remembering what happened. She looked around the room. She was in a chamber; gold color flattened out and washed to every corner and depths of the room. No wall escaping the color. The ground was soft and Yoruichi spread her legs a little to see the ground of a great thick gray color. Almost…ruining the golden image, until Yoruichi touched it, her hand slid easily into and out that Yoruichi widened her eyes when she realized it was a cloud. Though…something felt blinding, like giant and sharp rays of light coming at her, Yoruichi stood up and looked around until she saw…_her_.

The woman was floating; she was sitting in lotus position and meditating. Her long white hair was kept clean and neat as it cascaded down her back. Her eyes were closed, but the long lashes, and thick lashes attached were clearly well seen. Her skin was smooth as porcelain and it was a pasty white, it was an unhealthy color to most physicians, but it seemed to be just fine on her. Long billowing yellow robes were fastened around her body, layers of golden threaded cloth wound around her perfect body which was slim. Long robes that her wrists slid up to half of her arms, her hands in a circular motion, around a circle made of pure gold that had golden rings attached on the outside with a golden eye in the middle. It was made of pure gold, but had black lining and blue eyes to make it more mysterious. She was fascinating, she looked like a real goddess, but she didn't match any depiction or description of any gods or goddesses Yoruichi knew. Yoruichi was fascinated with the woman, her mouth slightly agape, which was improper for the soon to be clan leader of the Shihoin clan.

Yoruichi kept on gazing at the woman who shined gold from every inch of her body, which was until Yoruichi examined the eye in the ring and noticed it blinked.

It blinked.

Yoruichi threw in a sharp gasp and saw the extravagant woman flutter her eyes open. Yoruichi was surprised as her eyes were a mysterious shade of violet and her lips settled into a smile.

"Why, who is our visitor?" The lady asked with a pure smile on her face, her voice was rich and smooth, and soft.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked and the lady's smile abruptly turned into a scowl as her hands moved from their previous position and the lady stood up.

"That's a rather stupid question Shihoin Yoruichi coming from you." The lady said, even though she was angry a little of Yoruichi's stupidity, her voice was still collected and calm.

"How do you know my name, where is this place?" Yoruichi asked as her eyes settled on the marble pillars in the chamber and the lady brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, you manage to amuse me." The lady laughed as Yoruichi arched an elegant brow.

"Did I do something wrong or something?" Yoruichi asked as the lady stopped laughing as a brighter smile set upon her lips and she shook her head.

"Of course not, you should know my name, I've been repeating it several times to you in the past, but of course, you probably have might not heard." The lady said as she walked towards Yoruichi, she was much taller, by a foot as she came in front of Yoruichi.

"Really, are you sure I didn't die or anything, but you haven't answered my question!" Yoruichi announced and the lady sighed as her smile faded away a little.

"You are Shihoin Yoruichi, you are currently 100 years old, your coronation to become the next clan leader is in very well two weeks, and your father and mother died when you were fifty years old so your grandparents take care of you. Does that answer your question?" The lady asked as Yoruichi stuttered.

"How do you know all of that? How long have you been living?" Yoruichi asked and the lady turned around and walked away back to her resting place. She sat down and gestured for Yoruichi to come closer.

"I was born when you were my dear, I know everything about you." The lady said and Yoruichi sat down, her face piqued in interest.

"You haven't told me what this place is yet." Yoruichi stated clearly in a demeaning manner and the lady laughed.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet, this is your inner mind." The lady said as her hand extended out to everywhere and everything seem to come alive in Yoruichi's mind as she widened her golden eyes.

"Then that means…you must be my…zanpaktou!" Yoruichi said as she pointed a finger at the lady who smirked.

"Yes, yes I am, I'm glad that you finally realized that." The lady said and Yoruichi smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to transform into my zanpaktou now?" Yoruichi asked as the lady stood up and scowled and crossed her arms against her chest.

"My powers and abilities do not simply come with a gesture of a hand and a stupid question like that." The lady said in a cold tone and Yoruichi blinked.

Lost, she lost it. She could probably never get to come back here.

"Unless…" the woman started and Yoruichi perked up as the woman smirked, "until you say my name, then I shall give you my powers." Yoruichi smiled as the woman stood there and then Yoruichi closed her eyes and breathed. She thought and thought, she didn't have anything, and all she saw were these orbs of light. They were coming at her, slowly, but as she breathed, they came faster and faster. Then as they neared her body, they turned into two rods of light and Yoruichi nearly screamed as they rammed into her body, forcing Yoruichi to open her eyes. She breathed heavily as the lady smirked and gestured to look at her unnoticed outstretched hands. There were two arm guards, decorated in a purple cloth and Yoruichi examined it.

From the arm guards, she pulled out what looked like two shafts of metal, each about six inches long in length. Placing them together, her mouth curved upward into a confident smirk.

"Now blur for me." She intoned solemnly, the words coming to her in a whisper, as if some great secret were being shared between the two women.

"Blur and smite." Bring the two metals forward and slapping them together, they flashed a brilliant violet. "Fusenmi-Megami (Blurring goddess)." She now held a long bo staff, it's white facets now wrapped in the same purple cloth from her arm guards.

Fusenmi-Megami smiled as Yoruichi smiled and disappeared back into the world again.

Yoruichi's stunned mind snapped back into reality as the maid called her name.

"Yoruichi-Sama, Yoruichi-Sama, _Yoruichi-Sama!"_ the maid yelled as Yoruichi shook her head, Fusenmi-Megami still on her hands in their form. After a few seconds, she finally came back to conciousness.

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Yoruichi asked and the maid arched a brow, only for her eyes to widen inexplicably.

"Yoruichi-Sama, why are you holding those?! Those weapons are dangerous!" The maid cried, and Yoruichi formed her mouth into a hesitant smile, one shoulder raised to find a answer to satisfy the maid.

"My... zanpaktou?" Yoruichi said in a hesitant tone.

Deep within Yoruichi's mind, Fusenmi-Megami laughed.

**They live and die together with their shinigami. They are zanpaktou. **

**Author's note: This is my first chapter in co writing with Neon Zangetsu reviews us and tells us how you like it! I wrote this one…so yeah. xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx was here. **

**Up next are Urahara and Soi Fon. **


	4. Suzemebachi

**Author's note: Hey guys we're back with a new installment! It's xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx writing this one again with the lovely help of Neon Zangetsu who is incredible. Let's get started shall we? **

**Soifon and Suzumebachi: **

**Zanpakuto... Their abilities and shape are usually a reflection of their wielder's soul. As their relationship grows, and the shinigami learn their katana's name, they are able to utilize an even greater power.**

The entire forest was alive. Plants sparkled with morning dew, while insects hovered above them, buzzing busily. Birds chirped merrily from their perches on the tree branches, and small forest animals scurried along the dirt below. Many creatures lived in the lush, green woods. Honeybees, mice, and robins. Grasshoppers, voles, and cardinals. Crickets, squirrels, and thrushes. It was the ideal home for any animal. But the only home for one creature in particular.

A bright glowing thing zipped around happily, fluttering in front of a mole and then teasingly tapping a ladybug. She flew around, marveling at the beautiful world in which she lived in. She never got tired of such a sight, although she wondered how the forest could be so friendly while her wielder was usually so cold. She laughed; of course she knew the answer. But would it really hurt for Soifon to be a little more open? Shrugging it off, she decided to have a small snack of blueberries and darted over to the berry bushes. Settling down beside one tasty-looking clump, she plucked off a berry and took  
a big bite out of it. It was so delicious; she kicked her legs in delight as she chewed and swallowed, and then took another bite.

A loud chuckle echoed through the lively forest and the hornet perched herself on a leaf while licking off the sweet juices left over on her fingers after finishing the delectable berry.

"Soifon is never going to defeat that measly thing, it's too small." The hornet said to herself, there was no one else that could really speak her language, she could only really talk to her other companions and to her master, if only her master would discover that the said hornet was part of her.

The hornet assumed its regular duties as she kept on track with Soifon's progression of the hollow.

Soifon growled with irritation as she flashed from branch to branch, she had told Yoruichi that she could handle it herself and Yoruichi let her. Yet, this hollow was getting the best of her and tiring her out. It had been an hour since the chase had begun, and so far, she was losing.

She had barely made a scratch on the stupid beast and she had a few slight wounds that weren't really bleeding, but at this rate, if she couldn't damage the hollow at all and he could manage to make a few marks, she could be killed.

As she followed the hollow into a clearing, it stopped and Soifon smirked,

'_I've got you now!' _Soifon thought triumphantly as she raised her katana ready to strike, the hollow then stopped and gave an evil smile that quickly wiped Soifon's satisfaction as it quickly used a barbed, hooked tentacle and efficiently struck Soifon in her side. The hollow licked his lips in anticipation and enjoyed the feel as it ran through her flesh and out, blood quickly pouring out making Soifon wince and kneel as she put a grip on her side to stop the wound.

Her lips were pulled into a tight thin lip that clearly gave annoyance and rage. She bit her bottom lip, feeling it bleed as she bit it even harder to try to encourage the pain to go away.

"Stupid shinigami, did you think you could really kill me? If anything, you haven't laid a scratch on me! Yet, look at you, I think I'll let you withstand some torture before I go in to devour you, doesn't that sound nice, eh?" The hollow said before Soifon felt her hand drop, blood pouring out of the tight lines of her fingers which she had tried so hard to keep in. She fell out of the tree and landed on her knees and fell down, the hollow laughing as her mind went black.

Soifon woke up and saw she was in a happy and a thriving forest that looked spectacular. The scenery was wonderful and exquisite, she saw that a few animals zipped happily, flew, or ran happily around. She looked at her hands; her katana was still in the palm of her hand, yet she still did not feel at ease. She gripped her zanpakuto but then realized she was just getting paranoid.

'_There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm just becoming paranoid, and why would I doubt a lovely forest like this?' _Soifon wondered, she closed her eyes and got up, playing with her sword in her hand, her hand already familiar with the grip on the handle of the sword. She walked around and saw a lake, she looked down and saw herself, and she still felt like she couldn't be at ease. She became frustrated and then splashed her face with the refreshing water. She blinked and heard a quiet giggling. She got up immediately and gripped her katana and looked around. Furrowing her slim thin brows she tried to focus where the noise was. There was no more noise to be detected.

Soifon gave up with a soft sigh and rubbed her temples.

"I'm imagining things now, great." Soifon muttered bitterly and heard a giggle come out again, but it had a hint of a buzz along with it.

"Oh you're not hearing things!" A happy voice buzzed and Soifon widened her eyes and immediately thrust her katana out in front of her to make a fighting stance.

"Who's there, I demand you show yourself right now!" Soifon barked aggressively and heard the fluttering and buzzing of flapping wings moving rapidly.

"Right here!" A voice called out from behind and Soifon turned around quickly only to see nothing there. She growled with irritation and huffed and heard the voice chuckle loudly at her irritation. "Maybe this is why you can't defeat that weak little hollow. You're just not fast enough and you say you're the student of the flash master Yoruichi Shihoin."

"This isn't funny, I want you to show me who you are!" Soifon was well more over cranky and at the last end of her wits trying to find out who the little girl was talking to her right now.

"I've been trying to show you who I am, but you obviously just can't keep up can you?" The slight girly and airy buzz lifted through the forest again, it was calm and peaceful, but extremely rude and irritating to Soifon.

"Who are you?" Soifon yelled again and the hornet tsked and glared at her from behind, the hornet was in extreme disappointment, Soifon still _hadn't_ figured out she was behind her.

'_No wonder why she can't defeat that stupid thing, she can't even sense things properly when they're right behind her, god.' _

"Why should I tell you? I've been trying to tell you for quite some time now; I am not obligated to tell you anymore, you have to figure yourself in this setting which is your mind." The bee crossed her arms together and Soifon didn't say anything and the bee zipped out of her spot and landed right in front of Soifon. Soifon widened her eyes as she saw the hornet rest right in front of her.

She was like a small fairy/bee. With smooth brown hair tied up into pig tails. Her shirt showed off her midriff and was made black and yellow and so were her pants. With her left arm being completely encased with a stinger shaped metal. With three separated edges put together, it had black markings on it.

"This is my mind?" Soifon asked and the bee sighed as Soifon looked around and studied herself.

"Well yes, this is your mind field, this is where I live, this is the place where your heart generated so that you could come here and visit me." The hornet answered and Soifon blinked blankly, she still didn't understand, until she remembered that the hornet said she had been telling her name to her.

"You told me you've been telling your name to me for the past few years…I never heard them." Soifon noted and the hornet drew her lips into a crooked smile.

"You probably haven't heard because you weren't ready to master me." The hornet stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait, you said master you," Soifon thought for a moment before her eyes widened and she looked at the hornet and the hornet smirked, realization hit Soifon like a good rush of ice water thrown at her face, "You're my zanpakuto!" Soifon exclaimed, the hornet chuckled and laughed playfully as she fluttered around Soifon excitedly.

"I am indeed your zanpakuto, Soifon." The hornet crossed her arms carefully and Soifon looked at her.

"So how do I call upon you? Or how do you work?" Soifon wondered and the hornet smirked.

"If you wanted to know how I work, you must learn to call my name, when you call my name, you'll know how to master me." The bee informed Soifon as she crossed over and sat on Soifon's shoulder. Soifon looked at the bee sitting on her shoulder; she was so light that she could barely feel her.

"How do I learn your name?" Soifon asked and the bee climbed up easily so that she was fluttering above Soifon's face, staring directly at her and the bee pushed her nose.

"That's something for you to find out, I can't tell you, I've tried numerous times, but you still weren't ready." The bee sighed dejectedly and Soifon lowered her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, how did I get here anyways?" Soifon asked and the hornet smiled.

"That hollow you were chasing earlier, it brought you here, which must have meant you're ready to master me or at the very least, learn my name." The hornet said and Soifon grasped her katana.

"So how do I do that?" Soifon asked and the hornet smiled as she took off the arm guard in which she had and dropped it in her hand.

"Maybe this will help you, but you have to go very soon, our life force is dwindling away because of that wound you have." The hornet said and Soifon looked down to see blood rising out of her side and pouring out precious crimson fluid that stained her shinigami robes and her hands.

Soifon looked at the creature and set her face into determination as the forest was soon being drawn away, Soifon looked at the hornet who smiled.

"Call my name…" Soifon saw the hornet disappear and Soifon looked at the stinger that the bee had given her. Soifon looked at her katana as the stinger disappeared and Soifon pressed her hand to her plain katana.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soifon smiled as a flashing yellow light engulfed her and went off to defeat the hollow who was laughing at her with a smirk on her face.

Wiping the blood cleanly off her newly found zanpakuto transformation Soifon still stared at it in wonder. The stinger hung off her left middle finger with a gold chain attached to an arm guard that was made of pure gold and had black curves on each side. She examined it and heard the soft chuckle in her mind.

'_So you've finally learned my name, I'm proud of you Soifon, until next time.' _The voice faded away and Soifon smiled, her wound now gone since she had summoned Suzumebachi.

She smiled greatly at her new companion and heard running.

"Soifon, what are you doing?" Soifon heard Yoruichi calling out towards her and Yoruichi looked at Soifon's new zanpakuto and gave a crooked smile.

"That's your new zanpakuto isn't it Soifon? I'm proud." Yoruichi complimented and Soifon nodded.

"Thank you Yoruichi-Sama." Soifon said as she still kept on smiling proudly and Yoruichi put a hand on her hip.

"What's its name?" Yoruichi asked and Soifon smirked as she heard Suzumebachi giggle.

"Suzumebachi, her name is Suzumebachi." Soifon informed and Yoruichi smiled as she put her arm around Soifon's shoulders comfortably.

"Come on kid, let's get you patched up, you might want to put that away before the others freak out."

**They live and die together with their shinigami. They are zanpaktou.**

**Author's note: So how is it? Well I'm going to let NeonZangetsu do some writing for the next chapter, see you.**


End file.
